PS267
/ |title_ja=最終超決戦VIII |title_ro=The Final Battle VIII |image=PS267.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=22 |number=267 |location=Sootopolis City |prev_round=It All Ends Now VII |next_round=The Escape }} / or Goal on the 80th Day (Japanese: 最終超決戦VIII The Final Battle VIII or 約束の日 The Promised Day) is the 267th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot With Feefee's evolution, asks her if she's ready to fight. Ruby looks to and states that now that the ancient Pokémon are gone, it's their time to fight together. Ruby climbs on top of Feefee while Sapphire climbs on top of . Maxie and Archie send out their and to fight back, but Sapphire has Chic send them flying with a powerful . Ruby follows up by having Mumu use , which Sapphire notes as the combination attack they learned on . Maxie and Archie are unfazed, and send out more Pokémon to counterattack. As the battle commences, Wallace notes that Archie and Maxie must intend to battle to the end if they sent out their remaining team. Wallace's guess is proven wrong when he notices the two stealing his aircar and driving away. Maxie and Archie decide to let their opponents live, as with the Red and Blue Orbs, they can easily get rid of them later. The Trick Master tries to stop the two from escaping, but is easily swatted away. Seeing what happened, Sapphire decides to use the New Mauville generator in addition to and 's electric energy to stop Archie and Maxie. By summoning the electrical energy stored inside the generator, Plusle and Minun shoot a powerful attack at the aircar. Maxie and Archie try to escape, but the attack reaches them and surrounds the car in a dangerous field of electricity. Ruby gives Sapphire his Pokégear and has her put up the aircar's shield to protect Maxie and Archie. Stating that enough people have died, Ruby decides to simply retrieve the Red and Blue Orbs now that Maxie and Archie cannot move. Sapphire questions Ruby's motives, as no Pokémon they have could possibly move through the electrical field and survive. Ruby states that he has one Pokémon that can and prepares to release it from its . Sapphire recalls the pose Ruby is in from back when he saved her from a . Ruby reveals that he doesn't know what the Pokémon he has is, as the Pokédex won't identify it, but he has had it ever since he came to Hoenn. Ruby opens the Poké Ball, and releases his sixth and final Pokémon, a . Back on , Juan is shocked to see that Ruby has a Celebi. Juan quickly realizes that Ruby having Celebi makes sense, as it explains why time became unstable when Ruby and Sapphire entered and left Mirage Island. Celebi passes through the electrical field and takes the Red and Blue Orb from Maxie and Archie's hands. Back in Sootopolis City, Gabby notes that the energy field surrounding the city is disappearing, which means that it will fall back into place soon. Somewhere, an exhausted Ruby lies with Sapphire right next to him. As Celebi flies past them, Ruby sees images of , , and Norman——those who lost their lives in the final battle. Celebi smashes the Red and Blue Orbs to pieces, which break into two gemstones. Ruby and Sapphire begin floating into the air, while Celebi stays behind. Ruby and Sapphire suddenly wake up in the Pokémon Association's headquarters, where they are thanked by their friends and allies. Ruby is shocked to see that Steven and Norman are alive, and sees Courtney flying past the airship as well. Courtney states that she feels like she had come back from the dead, and decides to take this second chance to pursue a life of s again. Ruby realizes that he had passed through a time slip and ended up in a slightly different future. Looking at Celebi's empty Poké Ball, Ruby guess that Celebi joined his team because it knew that all of this would happen. The Pokémon Fan Club Chairman greets Ruby and notes that it's been a while since they last met. This causes Ruby and Sapphire to learn that the current day is September 19, which means that their bet only has one day left before it ends. The counter of the bet continues at one day. Ruby and Sapphire desperately ask Wallace and Norman if they can arrange a Contest and Gym battle for them. Wallace and Norman accept their requests, much to Ruby and Sapphire's joy. The next day, Sapphire rushes back to her Secret Base on . She notes that Norman was a tough opponent, but if he wasn't injured, he would be an even tougher one. Despite this, Sapphire managed to beat Norman, and finally has all eight Hoenn Gym Badges. As she climbs into her Secret Base, Sapphire wonders if Ruby managed to beat the Contests, as it's only been a day since their exhausting battle. Upon entering her base, Sapphire is shocked to see it filled with various toys and furniture. Ruby appears from inside a tent and reveals that he did it to brighten up Sapphire's base. When Sapphire demands to know what happened to Ruby's Contest challenge, Ruby reveals that he had won, as he presents his entire team and all 20 Ribbons. Ruby reveals that due to the Contest Halls in , , and being badly damaged, Battle Tents had to be created to replace them. Ruby decides that since the both of them completed their goals on time, the bet ends in a draw. After seeing that Sapphire's team is covered in dirt, Ruby decides to groom them. Sapphire, confused at Ruby's behavior, wonders if he remembers what they said back in Sootopolis. Believing that Ruby may have forgotten, Sapphire tries to remind Ruby of what they said but has trouble getting her words out. Suddenly, the television turns on, which is revealed to be Gabby interviewing Ruby's mother. On the television, Ruby's mother asks Ruby to come home so that they can celebrate his birthday as well as Sapphire's. Around the Hoenn region, the people get back to their daily lives. Wanda brings food to as he continues construction with the help of the wild . Mr. Briney and Peeko prepare to board the S.S. Tidal. Captain Stern, Dock, and the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman take deep breaths. In Fallarbor Town, Professor Cozmo and his assistant are joined by Wallace's cheerleaders. writes a letter to Professor Birch and Ruby, where he returns the Pokédex and Rara, respectively. Roxanne and Brawly talk to each other. Wattson flies on the New Mauville generator with the Trick Master riding on a robot next to him. Flannery welcomes people to re-opened hot springs and sees Tabitha in the crowd. Elsewhere, Courtney grows in the blazing heat. As Ruby and Sapphire run back home, Ruby asks how well he groomed Sapphire's Pokémon. Sapphire, imitating Ruby, states that he did a beautiful job. As they run, the two exchange a wink at each other. Somewhere else, produced by the destruction of the Red and Blue Orbs wash ashore. A figure picks them up, who is revealed to be . He beckons to his new underlings, saying there is work to be done, and they leave the scene. Major events * and defeat Maxie and Archie. * Ruby is revealed to have captured prior to moving to Hoenn, and releases it. * Celebi uses its powers to revive Norman, , and . * Ruby wins all Ribbons, while gets her last Gym Badge from Norman. * Peace returns to the Hoenn region. * The Red and Blue Orbs turn into gems, which are found by . * returns Ruby's Rara and the third Pokédex. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Roxanne * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Norman * Winona * Tate and Liza * Juan * Wallace * Steven Stone * Archie * Maxie * / * Tabitha/ * Sird (silhouette) * Carr (silhouette) * Orm (silhouette) * Gabby and Ty/ * Trick Master/ * Pokémon Fan Club Chairman * Mr. Briney * Blind boy * Professor Cozmo/ * Captain Stern * Dock/ * Ruby's mother * Wanda/ * * Jack * Kylee * Contest announcer * Pokémon Association Chairman * Old couple * Wallace's cheerleaders * Professor Cozmo's assistants Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Rara/ ; 's; returned) * ( ; released) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Rono; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * (Troppy/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Juan's) * (Maxie's) * (Maxie's; multiple) * (Archie's; multiple) * (Archie's) * ( 's) * (Peeko; Mr. Briney's) * (Karpy/ ; blind boy's) * * (flashback) * (doll) * (doll) * (doll) * (doll) * (doll) * (on poster) * * Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, when Ruby mentions Lilycove City, it is misspelled as "Lilicove". In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = Trận chiến cuối cùng VIII - Ngày hẹn }} de:Kapitel 267 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS267 it:LGA267 zh:PS267